boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunboat
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Gunboat provides fire support and battlefield supplies to your troops. It can also relay movement orders with Flares. Upgrade your Headquarters to access new Gunboat abilities, and upgrade the Gunboat to increase its Energy capacity." ---- ---- Summary *The Gunboat fires Artillery shots and other useful aids to your troops in battle. *Different weaponry have different energy costs. Your Gunboat begins with a set amount of energy (depends on Gunboat level and Statues), and you gain three energy per building destroyed on the battlefield. *In the beginning of the game, the Artillery, and later, the Barrage, are important in battles for destroying key Defensive Buildings. *The Gunboat can also support troops with Flares, Medkits, Shock Bombs, Smoke Screens, and Critters. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Gunboat is a small blue-and-white ship with a wooden deck. There is a turret at the bow and a conning tower in the middle. A small blue fin-like propellor is seen. Under the bow, an anchor can be seen. *At levels 2-3, a rope is added connecting the top of the conning tower to the stern. The conning tower is enlarged, and the entire boat is lengthened. The rails on top of the tower turn white. The top post turns yellow. The turret gains a slight redesign. *At levels 4-5, a turret is added to the stern. The conning tower is reinforced and further expanded. The rope connecting the conning tower to the stern is removed. The entire boat also gets wider. The top of the post turns blue-gray. A ladder is added just behind the cabin. The propellor is removed. *At levels 6-7, the conning tower is further enlarged and heightened. The rear turret is enlarged. The boat also gets slightly larger. Ladder-like rungs are added on the back of the tower. *At levels 8-9, the wooden deck is replaced by a metal plated deck. The conning tower is enlarged again, and an balcony is added to the back. The forward turret gains another barrel and is redesigned again. The ladder on the back is replaced with a window and a balcony. *At levels 10-14, two dual-barrel rocket launchers are added to the back of the conning tower. The rope connecting the top of the conning tower to the stern returns. The balcony's rails become blue. The post's top gains a slight red tint. *At levels 15-16, the conning tower is entirely covered in steel plate armor, with the windows becoming light blue. The deck is replaced with smooth metal. The sides of the boat is changed to unpainted metal armor. The rear turret gains another barrel. The rope connecting the conning tower to the stern is removed. The boat also gets slightly larger. The post becomes gray. The window and balcony are removed. Also, the anchor is slightly enlarged. *At level 17, a secondary tower is added between the rocket launchers, which are replaced by blue, rectangular, six-barrel launchers resembling level 6 Rocket Launchers. A rope connects the two towers. *At levels 18-20, a radar dish, similar to the level 9 and above Radar, is added to the top of the conning tower. The muzzles of the rocket launchers are painted yellow. The top of the posts on both towers become bright red. Weaponry *There are seven different types of weaponry that your Gunboat can fire. *Find more information about each type of weaponry in the Gunboat Weaponry pages. Trivia *It takes anywhere from less than a second to three seconds for the various weaponry to reach their designated location depending on how far the Gunboat is from the target. *The maximum possible amount of energy a person can have at the start of an attack is 148. He or she would have to have a level 20 Gunboat with the best possible energy boost masterpiece and nine of the best possible energy boost guardian. **If all ten statues were then boosted with Power Powder, then that person would be able to start an attack with a whopping 245 energy. Visit the page of each individual Gunboat Weaponry to view their statistics. fr:Canonnière Category:Support Buildings